Second Charter of HeroesofGaming
I. PREAMBLE We, the independent nations of HeroesofGaming, hereby come together to create a balance of order and freedom. Through an efficient and balnced governing body, we pledge to increase our power and influence, while still remaining true to the freedoms each nation was founded upon. II. GOVERNMENT We are divided into three governing bodies, each with their own powers and responsibilities. A. The Consulate The first and greatest body of government, the Consulate presides over all issues that affect the alliance. There shall be five voting members of the Consul at all times, 2 of which will be elected by the General Assembly on the 18th of every even-numbered month, and take office the 20th of that same month. 2 will be permanent Consuls, appointed by the Prime Minister, and the Prime Minister has a vote as well. The duties of the Consulate include: -Approving resolutions and bills -Creating binding policies -Enforcement of all laws during war time -Overseeing the creation and/or deletion of Committees and Ministries -Declaring war when the need arises -Providing a Vice-Consul for any member when asked The Consulate also has the right to veto the General Assembly with a 2/3 majority vote. B. The Directory The Directory shall work as an executive branch of the government during peacetime, enforcing and upholding the law of the land. The Directory is a conglomerate of jobs, managed under one name. The Directory shall be responsible for the appointment and removal of Ministers, as well as basic management of the alliance, including, but not limited to, acceptance of new members, foreign affairs, recruitment and commerce. i. Governmental Positions in The Directory 1. Prime Minister The Prime Minister is the head of the alliance's government. He has the right to appoint and/or remove the 2 non-elected Consul members. He is responsible for writing statements and announcements for submission to the Minister of Foreign Affairs, and gets one vote in the Consulate. During wartime, the Prime Minister is granted emergency powers and the rank of General. Elections take place on the 18th of every even-numbered month, and the elected Minister takes office the 20th of that same month. 2. Minister of War The Minister of War oversees and manages all attack plans, as well as providing for the defense of the alliance. The MoW must check wars declared by and on the alliance, organize attacks and prepare the alliance for attacks. 3. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for representing the alliance and making official statements from the government, as well as overseeing and managing diplomatic relations. The MoFA also negotiates peace in wartime. 4. Minister of Recruitment The Minister of Recruitment is responsible for preparing recruiting messages, as well as appointing and overseeing recruiters. 5. Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs manages and accepts/denies membership applications, as well as keeping an updated roster of current members and overseeing the Ministers of Commerce, Compliance and Recruitment. The MoIA is also responsible for passing propositions from the General Assembly on to the Consulate. 6. Minister of Commerce Trade, technology deals and aid are all handled by the Minister of Commerce. C. General Assembly The General Assembly is an aggregate of all accepted members of the alliance, headed by the Chairman. The Chairman is the ambassador for the People to the Consulate, and as such any issues to brought up should go through the Chairman. Each member of the General Assembly gets one vote in cases of impeachments, elections, etc. The General Assembly can veto the Consul on any issue with a simple majority vote. III. Military The military of the alliance is ranked, with the Minister of War being the highest ranked during peace time, and the Prime Minister being highest rank in case of war. A. Ranks i. Prime Minister (General) The Prime Minister is a 4-star general, but only during war time. During peace, the Prime Minister has no rank, unless otherwise determined by the Minister of War. ii. Minister of War (Lieutenant General) The Minister of War is the single 3-star general of the army. Besides the duties outlined in Section II.B.i.2, the Minister of War also selects a Colonel for every 10 people in the alliance. iii. Deputy Minister of War (Major General) The Deputy Minister of War is a 2-star general. He performs the same duties as the Minister of War, but can be overruled at any time for any reason. When a new Minister of War takes office, he can choose to keep the current Deputy, or select a new one. In case of selecting a new Deputy, he must submit a candidate to the Consulate for approval. iv. Colonel There is one Colonel for every 10 members of the alliance. His duties include organizing and coordinating his squad members, and passing on orders from the Minister of War. Each Colonel may appoint a member of his squad to be a Major and help him with his duties. v. Major Majors help Colonels with their duties, including messaging and coordinating squad members. vi. Private All other members of the alliance are considered privates. They do only what they are told by superiors; they may not act of their own choosing. IV. Impeachment and Expulsion Any member of the alliance may call for the impeachment of a government official, or the expulsion of any member. They must present accusations to the Chairman of the General Assembly, who will begin a poll. The poll will stay open for 72 hours, and during that time, the accused shall be removed from all positions in the alliance, including, but not limited to Ministerial positions, Military positions, Consul positions, etc. The accused is also permitted to submit a statement to the Chairman of the General Assembly as his defense. V. Amendments Any member of the alliance may suggest an amendment to the charter, and present it to the Chairman of the General Assembly. The Chairman will then begin a poll. The poll will be open no less than 96 hours, and must pass with a 2/3 majority. Category:HeroesofGaming Category:Alliance charters Category:Constitutional Documents